


Shifting Balance

by ahunmaster



Series: God AU [49]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, F!Red Alert, F!Tailgate - Freeform, Gen, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Internal Monologue, OCs - Freeform, One Shot, Original Character(s), Past Character Death, Politics, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Trion ponders on the changing politics of the Council.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Balance

 

Sitting in his usual spot, the God of Fate and Time got himself ready as he waited for the others to arrive.  It was their usual meeting and as always, he arrived earlier than the others. While he could use his powers to see when it would be best to leave and arrive on time, he had always been one to leave with plenty of time to spare.  He didn't have control of his powers for the longest of time, so it was a habit he had picked up.

 

But it did give him time to think.  And he did that a lot before meetings.  After all, it took a lot for six gods to organize and mandate their comrades and their actions in the human realm.

 

Today, Alpha Trion thought of something that had been bothering him for a while.  The Council, or rather certain members of the Council.  He, Optimus Prime, Cyclonus, Red Alert, Megatron, and Eclipse had all been elected by the others to be their 'leaders' as one could call it.  But many things had changed as the centuries had past.

 

Hearing a door open, the elder God opened his eyes to watch the God of Peace enter.  The young god bowed to the other before getting himself ready for the meeting as well.

 

Optimus Prime.  Once his apprentice, the god had earned his Godhood at a very early age.  It had been seen as a bit controversial at the time, mostly because both the human and god realms had been in a state of chaos with constant war and conflicting agendas respectively when it had happened.  Wishing for only peace, Optimus, or Orion as he had been called back then, had made it his duty to try and stop the bloodshed.  It had nearly ended horribly, but his determination had inspired a number of other gods to help out, allowing a sense of peace to finally come to the human realm.

 

Optimus had been given his Godhood and title at the time of the Council's forming.  He had brought so many gods together that it made sense to have the one who had unified them as one of the ones to lead them.  But many had found this sudden ascension to be unruly or underserving, including one of the other Council members.

 

But they had good points; Optimus was younger than the rest of them and he was too focused on the idea of finding a peaceful solution with less deaths.  It wasn't the best solution and often an impossible one in some cases, but to have one advocate for that was something the Council needed.

 

Alpha Trion didn't have long to think further on his former protégé when Eclipse stormed in, frustrated about something that it took until she sat down for her to finally greet the other two in the room.  Probably another argument with the God of Death about some minor matter...

 

The older god had mixed feelings about the Goddess of Day.  She did her duty well and was a fair person, but her personal choices had made him question her ability as a Council member for some time.  Somehow, she was lovers with the God of Death. He had thought this could cause chaos in the council for it if two were intimate. He believed they would mostly likely support the other in whatever measures or course of actions they might propose to the Council.

 

Luckily for him, their personal beliefs seemed to clash so much that it didn't cause any power holds of the Council.  But it did result in a number of passionate arguments between the two during these meetings.  It was a wonder as to why they were lovers sometimes.

 

Still, Alpha Trion did worry about Eclipse's opinion of humans.  The goddess tended to show more compassion for the weaker beings and was often against any measures that impeded on the humans' rights, as she would say often.  It was often a problem when she and Optimus would argue against anything that disturb humanity or their 'peace'.

 

He sighed again as he rubbed his forehead.  Putting six different people together to run a legion of gods was hard enough, especially when opinions and personalities clashed.  But that was necessary for a Council to run.  These clashing views and opinions were needed to reached compromises and decisions for important matters.

 

But with recent occurrences, Alpha Trion was worried if the balance was shifting too far for a certain opinion.  One that involved humans themselves.

 

Glancing to the open seats, he leaned forward to sit his hands in front of his face as he stared at them as if he could see into the depths of those who were sitting there.

 

He knew very well what the God of Death was like.  Why he was even elected to the Council was beyond him, but they could not risk alienating those who stood behind the God.  The same went for the God of Night and those loyal to him.  Though he didn't worry as much about the latter.

 

Cyclonus was probably the one he would have picked out of the small group of gods he was familiar with.  This god was calm, cold, and also logical about his opinions and decisions.  Though his belief in the faith was stronger than any other god Alpha Trion knew, he could at least count on the other for support in even the most difficult of matters.

 

Now... he wasn't so sure.  As the God of Death had jokingly put it, the other God had become... soft.  No one had thought it possible, but Cyclonus had recently become lovers with a human.  It hadn't even been a princess or seductress or anything like that.  She was the simple, plain daughter of a priest who worshipped him.

 

And this young girl had somehow changed Cyclonus.  Not that much, he was still the same cold and stoic god that still sided with the God of Fate and Time in many issues, but there was something different to him.  Mostly when it came to issues about humans.  The God of Night was less aggressive with them, often showing more mercy in some cases when it came to them.  This had come as a shock to them all for the cold god for this had never happened before.

 

Speaking of which, the same God walked in, nodding to the others as he took his seat.  It probably past the other's minds, but Alpha Trion had noticed Cyclonus was coming later than usual.  He used to come around the same time Optimus did, but after he took a lover, he had been arriving around the same time that...

 

The door opened again, this time two people coming in.  Rather, one sauntered in while one ran in right after the other.  Which was normal when it came to the last two Council members...

 

Giving a smirk as he passed Eclipse, Megatron gave only the barest of acknowledgements to the other gods as he sat back in his seat.  Red Alert straightened herself out after she had rushed into hers.  Megatron only came on time because he had to while Red Alert could only make it on time due to how busy her schedule was.

 

Surprisingly for the eldest god in the room, these two were the ones that had changed little since the Council had been formed.  Eclipse had had her ups and downs, Cyclonus had soften up recently, and Optimus had matured over the years with his experience and growing relationship with Elita, the Goddess of Love, but these two had not changed much.

 

There was little to say about the Goddess of Life.  Red Alert's views were very obvious and expected; she valued life above any other option and while she wasn't a pacifist as much as Optimus was, she was not one to vote on a measure of violence unless it was absolutely necessary.  The only thing that could sway her was how her duties would be affected by any measure they took.

 

Being the Goddess of Life, it was a lot of hard work.  It wasn't simply humanity she had to worry about.  It was the animals, the plants, the water, the earth; some may not be living, but ensuring the life of so many beings in the human realm and the god realm was an immense task.  It was a wonder that she had even accepted this duty as well on top of her others.

 

Which brought him to the last Council member.  Alpha Trion narrowed his eyes as he saw said god give him a smug look from across the table.

 

Megatron.  The God of Death.  How or when this God had become a pain in his side, even he could not remember.  But this God had been against everything he had stood for since even before the Council had been made.  The only thing that had allowed his opinion to hold ground amongst the gods in the first place was by how many other gods he had earned the loyalty of.

 

How, Alpha Trion could not figure out, but it had been enough that even several of his ring of gods had advised the God of Fate and Time to not try to convince the other elected members of the Council to throw him off it.  Megatron had become too powerful to not have on the Council and the delicate peace they had managed was too important to not destroy it again for personal reasons.

 

But even despite everything he hated about Megatron; his attitude towards their meetings, his obvious dislike/ animosity to some of the other gods in the Council including him, his improper relationship with Eclipse, and his rather aggressive tactics and opinions, Alpha Trion had accepted the other as a needed balance on this Council.

 

Megatron did not like humanity as much as some of the other members.  Eclipse and Optimus liked them, Red Alert did too, but she was more neutral to humanity than compared to all life.  He and Cyclonus were more indifferent to them, rather seeing them as a flawed, but necessary group.  Megatron just did not like them in general.

 

It was hard to tell with his attitude.  The God of Death, obviously by his title, felt that humanity was destined to die.  They all would, he had reasonably argued, and sometimes he felt it was best to sometimes hasten it in some cases.  And he had no problems describing the flaws that humanity had as well as pointing out the worst of them when another god defended them.

 

But due to Megatron's rather strong relationship with the Goddess of Day, she seemed to be rubbing off on him. Eclipse was a kind woman, sympathetic to humans. She no doubt slowly showed Megatron her point of view. And he seemed to have accepted some of her reasoning because, while Megatron was still critical about humanity as a whole, he seemed less resentful towards them and actually seemed willing to help every once in a while.

 

This made Alpha Trion nervous.  While it was obvious to expect change when it came to long periods of time, it still made him worry.  The Council had been precociously balanced as it was when it had been made, but with everything that was happening...

 

The God of Fate and Time leaned back as everyone looked to him.  He should have been doing something to fix this.  The balance was shifting; the Council was now more likely to side with humans rather than against them.  Even those who had been against them were softening their stances against them.

 

But there was little he could do to change them.  Trying to persuade them otherwise wouldn't work.  Even those against humanity had changed because of their human lovers and doing anything against them would only cause strife.  And trying to denounce one member to nominate someone else wouldn't work.  It was too big of a risk with little chance of success.

 

And adding more to the Council wouldn't be as likely to work.  Four other gods had been on the Council originally, but they had passed on.  And it was still fresh in many god's minds of the chaos that one of them had caused while on the Council.  Another reason why electing one to replace one of the others was unlikely.

 

And so that was what Alpha Trion had decided.  If he could not change the others to balance the power, he would have to balance that power himself.

 

Even if it meant he had to be the only one to support the least favorable position; being the one against humanity in a room of supporters and sympathizers.

 

"My fellow Council members," he said with a stern face, "We have much to talk about today."

 

He would have to start playing the bad guy in this game of politics.

 

END


End file.
